More Than One Man
by theytalktome
Summary: Drew McIntyre is faced with having to leave his perky office position to get back in the ring. (Slash. One Shot request.)


Drew McIntyre fluffs his perfect brown hair held away from his face with a simple blue headband that matched the dress shirt tucked into his pencil skirt, the color a perfect swatch to the blue backs of his Louboutin-like pumps that he finally aced walking in on carpet and grass. He pushes the door to the Chairman's office open, turning his walk from subtly seductive to an inappropriate strut as he carries in the latest stack of folders and paperwork. He sets the papers down in front of the boss and hops up onto the desk, sitting between him and John Laurinaitis standing in front of the desk. The office-pet glances between them when he's done observing his own manicure and rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

"I hope you've gotten this whole return thing out of your head," McIntyre sighs, exhausted with the whole situation. He truly was happy being his husband's little dirty secretary. He tried to talk some sort of sense into McMahon: Drew McIntyre was done in the ring. He was beyond content with raising a child and working in corporate. The Chosen One wasn't chosen for any world title, but a wedding ring instead and an empire.

The Boss had other ideas, announcing he had a gift for his love and tossing him a bag that was so obviously from the mall. Drew looks at it questioningly and is repulsed visibly as he pulls out the pair of torn up jeans that looked as if they had gone through a shredder as bleach was poured on them. The Scotsman shoves them back into the bag and hands it back quickly, announcing that he doesn't wear things with holes in it before inquiring why Laurinaitis was still just standing there, the Vice President of Talent Relations just nods to the large box behind the desk. Tossing his shoulder-length brunette hair from his neck, he gently hops down off the desk, giving Vince another questioning look that was more suspicious this time, considering the unwanted, unwelcome gift…. And that's just what the next thing turned out to be. He stands with his hands crossed over his chest while the two look at him with Cheshire cat grins.

Drew stumbles in his stilettos as he's informed that he was going to become Vince's rock-star boyfriend. With a guitar and cut up jeans, he was supposed to find a friend backstage, make a name and form a tag team as his big return from his time off where he had been busy getting married, starting a family and being an office pet… all because Vince had been in the mood to see Drew dressed up like Motley Crue instead of dressing him in drag and showing him off.

Moving to the front of his desk and still beyond himself in shock and noncompliance, he stares at the two men now in front of him, about to start his latest argument for refusing to return to Smack down - especially like this - Laurinaitis is the first to speak…. And inform McIntyre that Vince thought he was starting to get fat sitting around the office with his one or two matches every-so-often on the cards. Throwing a stapler at the big-mouthed idiot, Vince rushes to his lover's side to do some damage control; forcing him into a hug and doing his best to correct the statement's he actually had made quite a few times. Although McMahon isn't apt to admit he thought Drew was getting fat, he attempts to correct the statements Laurinaitis had made by saying he had referred to Drew several times with terms like "Juicy." Maybe that was better, but from the look on the brunette's face, it clearly was not.

"The fact is, you need some friends," Vince admits, though not to feeling overcrowded by his "new wife" at the office making others jealous, on edge and perhaps sexually excited.

Drew scrambles for a seat at this point, fuming angry as he sits down hard in a seat and gives both men a death stare. Drew was fine with friends. He had ….one. One was fine, it was enough. Wade Barrett was a great friend. Readying to protest, he opens his mouth just for a second, immediately sealed with the kind of kiss that Vince gives him that just makes his entire world melt and all proper forms of thought process slip away instantly. Laurinaitis looks away out of courtesy.

"Grow out your hair, stop styling it," Vince starts, Drew beginning to twitch. He was to stop maintaining his "housewife" hair, make friends, become a tag team wrestler and lose the whole controversial boss's slut thing he had going. Drew gets up and playfully pushes his husband out of the way as he heads to the door, feeling a little rejected and the failure sinking in as he was demoted to tag-team wrestling."I guess Slater knows something about being a rockstar…" He groans.

"With some luck you'll be packing the fans into the arenas," Laurinaitis' voice reigns pathetic.


End file.
